Find Your Love that's Got Your Back
by SuperGroverandElmo
Summary: After NM,post Eclipse. "It was always me. I was the daughter of the Professor, the one that was wanted by 2 obsessive vamps. 1 who wants revenge, another who doesn't get that I don't want him. And I could have been the kind of grl who complain about zits"
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so yes i'm trying out another x-men and twilight fanfic. this time it's a one-shot. i got the idea from listening to the song Find Your Love by Drake and Got Your Back by T.I and Keri Hilson so I figured "sure why not?" before you start I better explain how things work in this one:**

**Bella is the daughter of Professor Charles Xavier and Gabrielle Haller (she's a real character, I just made her like Renee). The older sister of David Haller and half younger sister Gambit (on her mom's side). She and Gambit live with their Xavier at the mansion but visit Gabrielle and David often. Bella's dating Quicksilver ( I just figured I go for it; it's like the old saying goes 'opposites attract'), stays at the mansion frequently to be with her friends, she still goes to forks high but says she's taking extra courses for her college application(i moved the mansion to seattle). She was able to stop Edward before he reached the Volturi ( sounds confusing, but i'll explain later), she obviously hasn't taken him back and he's getting real obsessive with getting her to get back together with him. **

**As for other characters:**

**Kitty and Piotr aren't dating yet, Piotr's sister Ilyana is in this and she's dating Multiple, Kurt and the Scarlet Witch are together, I'm going to bring Lorna(Polaris) in later, Logan and Storm are dating, Emma Frost is a teenager and dating Iceman(again 'opposites attract' thing goin on), Gambit and Rogue aren't exactly a couple, Gambit and Rogue are both 21, and that's it for now. so with all that crud said go ahead, read and tell me what'cha think.**

* * *

Preface

Professor Charles Xavier had witnessed a lot of things in the world and a lot of bad things as well. Being a mutant had given him this opportunity, but nothing compared to seeing his two children Isabella and David being born. Their mother, Gabrielle, and Charles decided that he would take Isabella and she would keep David. Gabrielle moved to Paris while Charles took Isabella with him to New York.

Later on Charles watched his daughter grow not only mentally but also as a mutant. Having the power of telepathy, telekinesis and strangely enough kinetic energy. When Charles talked to Gabby about, she said that Isabella and David wasn't her only child. Apparently she had another child-a boy- who was kidnapped from the hospital. Charles promised her that he would look into it, but she told him not to bother. It was six years ago. But he didn't have to look much, he came to Charles. His name was Remy LeBeau. He was raised in an association called the Thieves' Guild. He ran away realizing that he was taken away at birth and heard Charles could help him. After explaining to a six year old Remy that his mother was in Paris with his half brother, he was welcome to stay with him and Bella. He accepted easily seeing as how he could learn how to control his mutant abilities easier her with his half sister. Watching his two children grow together, he learned something else.

Nothing was harder than being a father.

* * *

**and that's the preface to Find Your Love that's Got Your Back. Review and tell me what'cha think! XD**


	2. C1:TheSS Cajun,Pranks,and the Ugly Vase

**okay so here is chapter 1 of Find Your Love that's Got Your Back! I hope you like this and seriously guys! Review why don't ya? if ya don't like it, just say so! and with that all done we continue with our story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The S.S Cajun, Pranks and the Ugly Vase**

Bella Xavier hated being pranked. Everyone knew that; her half brother Remy LeBeau knew that, so why he did he prank her? She had no idea. But she did know one thing, the Cajun was going **down**. She stormed down the hallway of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, a boarding school for mutants her father created, furiously. She paused outside her brother's door and pressed her ear to it. It was silent except for his quiet snoring. Perfect, she thought. She opened the door quietly to find that he was sound asleep. She used her telekinesis to lift his bed in the air and started moving towards the door.

"Bella?" she turned to her Russian friend and her brother's roommate, Piotr Rasputin sitting up. She put her finger to her lips to shush him. Piotr sat up further and grinned evilly. He got up and moved under the levitating bed before lifting it up. Bella smirked ad motioned for him to follow. They walked outside to the pool and Piotr sat the bed down. "Now what?"

"Now we gently set afloat the S.S Cajun." Bella grinned

"I like the way you think, Isa" he smiled. Piotr was one of Bella's best friends at the Institute, as well as one of her main partners in crime. He gently put the bed into the pull and they pushed it off. They saluted the sleeping Cajun who was floating adrift, then shook hands and went back to bed.

When Remy woke up the next morning chilly and made a mental note to make sure the windows are closed before he opened the window. He sat up and stretched before moving to get up… at least that's what he thought of doing. "BELLLAAAAAA!" he yelled.

The whole entire student body and staff ran out to see what was going on outside. When everyone got there they started to laugh. Bella and Piotr were doubling over in laughter while Remy glared at them.

"What's going on?" Xavier asked rolling out to the pool in his wheelchair. He stared at his half son who was in the pool along with his bed confused.

_Best prank in the world,_ Piotr thought happily

_That'll teach him to put my diary on the school website, _came the smug thoughts from Bella. Charles glared at his daughter and student who were still laughing insanely.

"Remy go dry off and change. Everyone go get ready for class. Except for you two" he said pointing to Bella and Piotr "My office. Now"

* * *

In Charles' office, Bella and Piotr sat still except for fidgeting every now and then. Bella averted her father's gaze by looking around the room constantly.

"Well, what do you two have to say for yourself?" Charles asked

"Um… I love what you done with your office." the young Russian said hesitantly

"Why do you still have that ugly vase?" his daughter asked staring down the ugly vase in disdain

"That's not what I meant." Charles sighed "And that vase was a gift from your mother"

"You know she has **awful** taste!" Bella groaned emphasizing the word 'awful' to get her point across to him

"You didn't think that about the painting she got you." Charles objected

"About that painting…" laughed the nervous teen

"Bella, what did you do?"

"Nothing. It might have gotten 'destroyed' when me and Wanda were redecorating." she confessed

"Define redecorating." he asked remembering the last time that she and her roommate Wanda Maximoff redecorated their room.

"No daddy, we didn't redecorate like last time." she sighed "We limited down on the hard ware tools. Meaning no jackhammers, hammers, drills, and more dangerous power tools that we used last time."

"Good. But that's beside the point. What _is _ the point is you two putting Remy inside the pool. Bed and all." Charles sighed

"He put my diary on the school website! Do you know how _embarrassing_ that is!" she cried

"Remy thought it was funny." she twisted in her seat to see Remy walk in now dry. He sat down on the couch and glared at the two.

"Well, I didn't! You're lucky I haven't written in that since I was seven!" she yelled.

"So what's the big deal?" he asked

"That I wrote in there that I still wet the bed!"

"You don't… still…"

"**NO** Piotr! I do** not** still wet the bed" Bella cried in frustration throwing her arms in the air. She slumped in her seat and huffed.

"I understand that was horrifying to you Bella and I did punish him for that but you still had no right to do that" Charles contradicted "Neither did you Piotr"

"why'd you even do it mon ami" the Cajun asked

"I don't know. I thought it would be fun." he shrugged "And truthfully, it was."

"Shut up" Remy glared

"Now listen, I understand what Remy did was wrong and what you did was uncalled for so I must punish you. As well as you Piotr" Charles said "You two have to clean up after Forge's projects as well as the Blackbird"

"Aww man!" Piotr groaned

"But daddy!"

"No buts, now get going." Charles said "Oh! Bella, Remy; your mother is coming this weekend for Bella's graduation and she's bring David"

"Okay." Bella nodded

"Alright. By the way, wasn't mere***** who gave you that vase laide*****?" Remy asked as Bella snickered

"Yes, Remy it was your mother." Charles sighed rubbing his forehead

"Just checking" Remy said as the trio headed towards the door. Bella opened it to reveal her mother and younger brother.

"Hi mom! Hey David" she smiled as she gave them both hugs

"Hi Bella! I missed you so much! And look at you, Remy! You must be quite the ladies man!" Gabby gushed.

"Ya well, ya'know" Remy smirked

"Ya'know what?" They turned to see Remy's on and off girlfriend Anna leaning against the doorframe with one eyebrow raised.

"Cher! You know Remy just joking, amourex!" he said nervously

"Uh huh" the Southern girl murmured not convinced for a bit.

"I know only one person who can cause that reaction. Gabby!" Wanda's twin brother and Bella's boyfriend, Pietro, speed into the room and hugged Gabby lovingly.

"Hello Pietro! You sure have grown, haven't you?" Gabby smiled

"Not much." he laughed

"That's sad that you only love our mom cause she does that every time she sees Remy" Bella chuckled

"That's not true." he said walking over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love Gabby for other reasons."

"Like what? She can't cook." David pointed out

"Hey!"

"She almost burnt the house down twice during Thanksgiving when we were younger. And she wasn't even _cooking_." Bella said a matter-of-factly.

"Hey!"

"And as papa clearly pointed out, she bought him that vase laide." Remy added

"Hey-what! You said you loved that vase" Gabby hissed pointing to the vase in the corner

"I-I do! That's why I still have it!" Charles said defending himself

"I thought you said you kept it because it was a gift from mom." Bella said raising an eyebrow

"That's because it was. Plus it doesn't mean I didn't love it!" Charles lied as he raked his brain for something to get him out the situation "Besides, Bella destroyed the painting you gave her!" Gabby looked over into the space where their kids and their friends had been "Sacre Bleu"

* * *

"That was horrible!" David sighed

"Tell me about it!" Remy sighed "Though what _did_ happen to that painting mere got you?"

"It accidentally got destroyed when Wanda and I were redecorating" Bella shrugged "As a matter of fact, where is Wanda?"

"I don't know." They walked down the hallway when we saw Kitty Pryde curled in a ball in front of Bella's door.

"Kitty?" Piotr called out worriedly to his crush. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw David.

"Oh my God, David! Come give me a hug!" Kitty squealed. Piotr looked at her hurt, rejected and furious. David blinked at Kitty who was at least 5'2 and walked over to hug her. AS he went for the hug, Kitty phased herself and the area she was in causing him to fall straight through as well as the floor.

"Kitty! What the hell!" Bella screamed

"Is there a reason why you just phased notre petit frère*** **through the **floor**?" Remy demanded while everyone stared down the sprite angrily, except the massive Russian who was glad that she was just trying to get rid of him.

"Cause I didn't want your brother to be corrupted by hearing Wanda and Kurt going at it in there!" Kitty hissed. Everyone-including Piotr- blinked before Anna stormed in the room.

"You guys better be using protection cause I am _not_ taking care of any kids! And I sure as hell ain't being an aunt this young!" she yelled before stomping out and slamming the door behind her "And with that said, let's go to somewhere else that actually makes sense. Like the Rec Room!"

"Okay… I guess." Kitty stammered

"Let's go find David first." Bella sighed

"I have to say cheri, that was impressive." Remy chuckled

"I know. Now let's go." she smirked.

* * *

**okay everybody! that's chapter uno! as for the translation it is as followed:**

**-mere= mother**

**-vase laide= ugly vase**

**-notre petit frere= our little brother**

**and with that out the way, i hoped you enjoyed chapter1! the cullens will appear in the next chapter probably and so will the pack in later chapters! keep reviewing and telling me what;cha think!**


	3. C2: Clones, Falls, and Dysfunction

**it's the second chapter! hoopla! i wrote this chapter while watching Batman:animated series the 1990's version waiting for the X-Men: animated series to come on at 2:40 am. so i really hope you enjoy this! i put all my energy in this! so give me at least 5 reviews please!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Clones, Falls, and Dysfunction

David wobbled from side to side, he felt sick. Throw up sick. He tilted to his left and almost fell over. He waited for the impact of the floor to come, but was instead greeted by Jamie Madrox. David stood up and tried to clasp Jamie on the back but his hand went straight threw him causing Jamie to disappear and him to fall forward again. This timing impacting with the floor.

"You think he learn by now." he looked up and saw his best friend Jamie Madrox laughing above him.

"Shut up and help me, will ya?" David asked rolling his eyes

"Sure, sure! You heard the man boys!" Two exact replicas of Jamie came out from behind and helped up David once more before slipping back into Jamie. Jamie reached out to hug David in a manly fashion, but he backed away. "What's wrong?"

"Kitty tried to hug me but phased me through the floor…" he rubbed his back in pain at the memory. Jamie snickered and shook his head.

"That's Kitty for you alright." the boy joked

"What about Kitty?" They turned to see Piotr's younger sister, Illyana, walk towards them smiling. Her blonde hair was pulled into a perfect ponytail and her blue eyes were glowing.

"Kitty phased David through the floor." Jamie snickered. The young witch looked bemused before laughing.

"Aww. I'm sorry you had to suffer for that." she giggled "Though it's wonderful to have you back. What's the special occasion? Or are you guys just spending the summer with us?"

"Both. Bella's going to be graduating from Forks High" David said smiling proudly. One thing about the Xavier family, no matter **how** dysfunctional they were-and they were **definitely** a dysfunctional family, they were always there for each other.

"Oh yeah! I forgot." Jamie smiled "Why does she still go there anyways?"

"She and Dad think that it would be best for her to finish learning their so that it won't cause suspicion." David shrug.

"So what do people think when she comes here?" Illyana asked confused

"She's taking extra credits for college." David said simply

"Oh." the two said understanding.

"Wait. So do they know Bella's the headmaster's daughter?" Jamie asked

"They know she's adopted, but not that our dad, well.. our dad." he explained

"Well apparently they're going to find out soon. According to Jubilee, her senior class are going to be taking some classes here." Illyana said

"So **that's** why the younger students are leaving early!" Jamie exclaimed. When Charles had announced that he was having the younger mutants leave early for summer, the older students less then pleased. But now it all made sense. "When's he gonna tell everybody else?"

"Most likely the week or so before." David shrugged "You know how my dad is."

"True. Come on, I wanna go to the Rec Room." Illyana smiled. The boys nodded in agreement and set off to the Rec Room… only to be called to Charles' office.

"I don't know what's going on but here's a head's up- **don't** comment on the ugly vase in the corner." said David smiling widely. Illyana and Jamie exchanged a glance but nodded. David laughed at their confusion but continue walking with his friends upstairs.

* * *

**well, that's chapter 2 and i', still making fun of some ugly vase... i'm going to find a picture for it somewhere... keep reading and reviewing! so that's all for now folks! XD**


	4. C3: OMG! Magneto's a PIMP!

**okay, i'm back!and i changed my name- its Supergroverandelmo! i was going to try to put this up this weekend but lucky me I'm doin ALL m stories today! so if your a fan of all is fair in love and war, iron heart, a lesson in love, new divide, chaos and demons, damaged, and maybe the merciless and the speed demon(i may be deleting that one)! but right now you're gettin the new chap of find your love thats got your back! gosh that's a mouthful! and if any of you whove read my other stories, i apologize for not having any co-host with me! they'll be here soon! and now here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone entered Charles' office and sat around his desk. The X-Men waited patiently for their mentor to say what he had to say. Charles looked at his students studying each of their expressions carefully before he began. There was going to be hell after this.

"As you know Bella will be graduating from Forks High School." he began. They smiled at Bella then nodded. Charles blew out a deep breath before continuing "So, I've talked to Bella's principal and we decided that her senior class will join us on our trip to Disney World." He had been expecting the loud groans and complaints from his students so he remained unphased.

"Okay that's enough everyone. Let the professor finish." he smiled at his old student and now teacher Jean Grey as she shushed the upset teens.

"Thank you, Jean. Now I know you all don't want to do this, but this will be a learning opportunity." Charles said.

"How?" Rahne Sinclair asked. The young Scottish mutant was wary about having to spend time with humans. Not because she was afraid of them, but because she was afraid of what may happen if they were to find out that this was a school for mutants.

"You will be learning how to refrain from using your abilities around them, making them believe you're one of them. I understand your concern for safety Rahne, that's why I sent away our younger students and kept you all here."

"Okay, I guess." Rahne said. Charles smiled comforting at her who made her feel better a little. Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Charles. How are you my friend?" Charles recognized the voice quickly and smiled.

"I'm quite fine. It's nice to hear from you, Eric. It's been too long." Pietro and his twin sister, Wanda's ears perked up when they heard Charles mention their father's name. They prayed to God that it wouldn't be another one of those 'Family Quality Time' he made them have. The last one was horrible and ended up with a trip to the emergency room.

"Yes it has. Actually, I need to speak to you about something important.' Eric said urgently. Charles' eyebrows scrunched together causing the Maximoff twins to fidget.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a problem that I need your help with. Jean… she's a medical graduate isn't she?" Eric asked

"Yes… why? Eric, please tell me you aren't serious." Charles begged quietly so that the twins couldn't hear. He couldn't believe this was happening again. This would be the third time.

"Yes I am. Though this is slightly more complicated than the time with Pietro…" Eric said. Logan who could hear the conversation raised an eyebrow. Charles looked at him confused and went back to his conversation.

"Please explain."

"Well to start with the _lighter_ things… I have a half daughter."

"Are you sure?" Charles asked as Logan sighed. _Just what we need,_ Logan thought_, another one of Magneto's kids_. Charles glared at the Canadian who just shrugged.

"Yes, I'm sure. She has my abilities and Wanda's smarts. She already got a blood sample from me and sent it to Moira." Eric chuckled. Logan got up and started to walk out so he could call Dr. Moira MacTaggert.

"I see. And the _heavier_ problem?"

"This is the part that complicates things" Eric paused to take a deep breath "My wife is back from the dead." Logan hadn't even made it out the door when he turned around to stare at Charles. Charles looked back at Logan bewildered then back to Eric.

"Are you sure, Eric?" Charles asked slowly

"Yes, I'm sure." he repeated "at least I think I am. That's why I need your help." Charles understood putting the pieces together. Eric trusted Charles and Jean to handle the testing.

"I understand. Should I come to you or-?"

"I'll come. Lorna should meet Pietro and Wanda. I'll tell them about Magda after the test." Eric said tersely.

"I understand. And Eric? Please try to relax." Charles advised

"I'll try, though I highly doubt I can." Eric admitted

"Don't worry. We'll find out soon enough." Charles said "Would you like to speak to Pietro and Wanda?"

"Yes please. If they aren't busy."

"No, I'm actually finished with them. Hang on." Charles said. "Pietro? Wanda? You're father's on the phone. Why don't you use the phone in the other room?" the twins nodded vaguely then left. Charles waited until the two had the phone before hanging up.

"Daddy? What's wrong? And why did Logan leave?" Bella asked

"Logan had a phone call to make for me. And there's nothing wrong." there were two reasons why Charles hated lying to his daughter. First off, she was his daughter. Bella was his angel, his world and his everything. Besides, who could lie to a face like that?

"Thank you, daddy. That was very sweet. But I'm telepathic so I know you're lying." That was the second reason. Having a daughter who could read your thoughts was not very easy. "It's not supposed to be easy."

"Alright that's enough. And I'll tell you about it soon." Bella sighed and nodded reluctantly before directing her attention to Kitty. A few minutes later, Wanda walked back in with a blank expression.

"Wanda? What's wrong, liebe (dear)?" Kurt Wagner asked. Wanda blinked and stared blankly at nothing. Bella looked at her best friend confused. She hadn't acted like this since the time Eric called telling her she had… a… Bella turned to her father and stared at him questioningly. He nodded his head answering her unspoken question.

_This is seriously sad_, Bella though remembering how crazy Wanda had been when she first learned about Pietro. _At least it's a girl_. Charles chuckled quietly and waited for Pietro to come back.

"Wanda, seriously say something. You're freaking everyone out." Kitty said shaking the girl's shoulder quickly. Pietro came back in and surprised everyone. His face was calm and he was whistling.

"Pietro…?" Piotr asked

"Huh? Oh yeah! I have a half sister!" he exclaimed. Everyone cocked their heads to the side and just stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing, mon ami. It's just that when elle found out about you, she was an epave complete (complete wreck)." Remy said

"I guess I'm just better at handling stuff like this." he shrugged and everyone stared him down intently "What? I'm not going to break down honest!"

"Watch as soon as we turn around he's going to ir en un alboroto (go on a rampage)." Roberto Da Costa joked. The young Hispanic boy high fived Jamie and David amused.

"Haha, very funny Roberto. But seriously, I'm fine." Pietro smiled. Bella had to admit that this was one of the things she loved about her boyfriend. No matter what the situation, he always kept calm and relaxed.

"Well, I believe you. Congras on finding out you're a big brother." Bella smiled

"Yup! So when the little tike gonna get here?" Jamie asked

"Little tike? Oh yeah, I forgot. Lorna-my sister- is 14." Pietro explained. Everyone balked at him and Charles was tempted to call Eric back just to make sure that this was what was really happening. Charles always knew his friend had issues, but this was a new level.

"Ya know there's a word for that." Remy said "Pimp."

"Dude! That's my dad!"

"But if you think about my friend, Remy does have a point." Piotr agreed as Bella stifled a giggle. Charles contemplated about what his son and student said before coming to a conclusion. Eric Lensher was a father, friend, part time villain and most importantly… a pimp.

* * *

**Okay, so the gang's goin to disney world and magneto's a pimp! but we all knew that magneto was a pimp, cause think about it: he had one daughter who died(Anya), a pair of twins he didn't know about(Pietro and Wanda), and now he has another daughter(who i will not tell you, but I'm sure you can guess) who may i mind you is by another woman. so if you didn't know well now you do. Anyways what will happen next and who will be my new cohosts for this story! keep reading and reviewing! XD**


	5. C4:Everybody Get Happy and Dance

**okay everyone! i'm finally back with this story! sorry for being away for a year with this. i feel awful D: . so to make it up to you guys-here's a new chapter! with the appearances of Alice, Edward(boo!) and Jasper!**

* * *

**C4: Everybody get Happy and Dance! **

The next day, Bella walked through the hallways of Forks High School with her vampire best friend Alice Cullen to lunch. The two discussed upcoming graduation plans that included the trip to Disney World. Bella pretended to sound interested and completely surprised, even though she already knew about the trip. But Alice didn't. Truthfully, she didn't even know Bella was Charles' daughter, no one knew yet. So Bella kept up her charade until Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen walked over and joined them.

"Alice, darlin? Your boring Bella about the trip." Jasper informed his wife as he read off Bella's emotions.

"I am? Why didn't you say so?" Alice asked pouting. Bella held back a groan as she looked at her best friend pout sadly at her knowing that it weakened Bella.

"You just seemed so engrossed talking about it." Bella shrugged

"Well it is **our** first trip to Disney, so I am **really** excited." Alice smiled

"Really excited is an understatement." Edward teased and Alice stuck out her small tongue at him. Edward chuckled then smiled at Bella. She smiled back lamely then turned around. It had been pretty awkward between the two since the Volterra accident. Mainly because Bella wouldn't get back together with him. And now he was constantly trying to get her back. It didn't help that she hadn't told him about Pietro. Not that he minded, Pietro thought that Bella keeping their relationship was her 'dirty little secret' that made him happier more than it should have. Too wrapped up in her thoughts she had hardly realized the 5 girls that made their way into the cafeteria until her name was called. Bella turned around to see Kitty, Rogue, Emma, Illyana and Wanda standing in the cafeteria.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella asked

"We're here to kidnap you to take you to the mall, silly!" Kitty exclaimed

"If you hadn't noticed I'm busy!" Bella hissed. Alice, Edward and Jasper looked at Bella confused then she sighed. "Guys, this is Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Emma Frost, Illyana Rasputin and Wanda Maximoff. Ladies, this is Jasper Hale, Alice and Edward Cullen."

"Hi there!" Kitty smiled "Now will you come to the mall us?"

"NO!"

"Beeeellllllaaaaaaa!" Kitty whined and followed her to one of the lunch tables. Bella, Alice, Edward and Jasper sat down and they pulled up a chair and sat down with them. "Please Bella!"

"We'll have you back before lunch is over." Rogue said

"Can't this wait until **after** school?" Bella demanded. The girls exchanged glances before turning back to her.

"No." they answered

"You guys!"

"Come on, Bella! Please!" Illyana begged

"No!" Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed Bella by the arm.

"Which way to the car?" the pixie asked

"Alice!"

"I knew there was a reason I had a good feeling about you!" Kitty smiled. They dragged Bella out the cafeteria and shoved her into the X-Van. "To the mall!"

* * *

Later at the mall…

The girls laughed as they made their way through the food court happily. They sat down at a table to rest for a few minutes and made sure they had everything.

"See, wasn't that fun?" Illyana asked

"Yeah, I guess so." Bella chuckled

"And you wanted to wait after school." Kitty taunted and Bella stuck her tongue out at her.

"That reminds me, when do we have to be back?" Alice asked

"In twenty minutes." The girls looked behind them to see Edward and Jasper standing there smiling.

"Hiya boys!" Alice smiled

"Hey. We need to start heading back." Jasper informed them

"Okay."

"We should do this again!" Illyana exclaimed

"Yup! You guys should spend the night this Saturday!" Kitty suggested

"Yeah! That would be awesome… except we're going camping this Saturday, remember?" Wanda pointed out.

"Aw man. I know why don't you come camping with us?" Kitty suggested. The X-Girls turned and stared at Kitty in disbelief.

"That's sounds great!"

"Alice, we can't. Emmett and Rosalie are coming home Saturday remember?" Edward said.

"They can come too!" The X-Girls gaped at Kitty blankly. "What?"

"That sounds great. We'll run it by Carlisle and Esme." Alice smiled and dragged Bella by the arm "Come on. Bye guys!"

"See ya!" said Kitty waving. She turned back to her companions to discover they were glaring at her intensely. Especially Wanda. "What?"

"Kitty, why on earth would you do that?" Wanda hissed. Kitty blinked confused and shook her head.

"I was just being nice, Scarlet. No big." Kitty said "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that Bella and Edward are still on shaky ground. Not to mention that Edward doesn't realize that Bella's seeing someone else. Yu know, that guy I call Pietro my brother?"

"Oh… I didn't mean to-"

"You never do, Kitty! You always do something without thinking or asking someone! That's your problem, you never think before you do something!" Wanda growled. Kitty looked at Wanda, her grey eyes wide with hurt. She shook h head and opened her mouth to say something, but shut it then ran to the bathroom.

"You just had to go and say that didn't you, Wanda?"Emma demanded. Emma and Kitty were two different people, but the two were like sisters. So when someone hurt Kitty, they had to deal with the White Queen.

"Well it's true." Wanda huffed. Emma rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"You could have been a little nicer, Wanda. You know Kitty's really sensitive." Emma said before going off to find Kitty. Wanda shifted in her seat and turned to Illyana and Rogue.

"You guys don't think I was too hard on her... Do you?" Wanda asked. The two girls exchanged looks and turned back to Wanda.

"Go apologize, Wanda. Now." ordered Illyana and Rogue shook her head.

"Don't bother. They walked home. Do it later." Rogue said standing up. Illyana got up and followed in pursuit. Wanda stood and walked to the car slowly feeling guilty.

* * *

Kitty and Emma got home before the others did. Kitty rushed into the backyard to go hide in the greenhouse but apparently it was occupied. Not realizing Piotr was there, Kitty hid under the table with roses and started to cry. Piotr walked by the table and noticed something underneath the table. It looked like a pair of shoes that Kitty would wear. He bent down a little and saw that it was kitty.

"Kitty? What's wrong, Little One?" He asked. Kitty looked up and wiped away her tears quickly. Piotr frowned and reached out to her. Carefully picking her up from under the table so she wouldn't hit her head, he scooped her into his arms. He wiped her tears with a finger and he shushed her. "What happened?"

"I-I might've… um-"she started crying again and Piotr rocked her soothingly.

"Calm down, Kitty. Take a deep breath." Doing as he said, she took several deep breaths and a few more just in case. "Now, what happened?" kitty explained to him what happened at the mall with Bella and the Cullens. Also how Wanda yelled at her for not thinking about how this would affect Bella. "Kitty, I'll admit you should have thought about it, but Wanda shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry."

"I-it's not your f-fault." she stuttered. Piotr gave her a slight squeeze and rubbed her back. "So, what were you doing in here?"

"Huh? Oh, I was drawing something."

"Can I see?" Piotr stuttered but handed Kitty his sketch book anyways. She looked at the picture and gasped when she realized it was her. "Piotr, this is so amazing!"

"Uh, thanks. In art were drawing people we close to, so I, uh, decided to draw you." He lied. Well, it wasn't completely a lie; they were drawing people close to them, but Piotr had already drawn a picture of his mother. He just drew the picture of Kitty simply out of preference.

"That's so sweet, Piotr. I like it a lot, but why didn't you draw your sister or mom?"

"Well, I always draw my family, so I decided to go for a change." He said quickly. Kitty looked up at him and smiled widely.

"Thanks Piotr. That really sweet, I think I needed that." She smiled and hopped out of his arms and ran to the door. "Thanks again!"

"No problem." He waved and let out a breath of relief as she left.

"I forgot!" she ran up to him and gave him a quick peck on the check and ran out the door. Piotr smiled and did a quick happy dance when he heard giggling. Turning around he saw Kitty smiling widely. "I was also going to ask if you wanted to go to the movies, but I'll let you finish your little happy jig."

"Zip it. And yeah, I'd love too." He smiled. Kitty laughed and smiled at him widely. "What?"

"I'm waiting for the happy dance." She smiled. Piotr glared at her and chased her into the house earning weird stares from everyone they passed. Illyana walked in, followed by Rogue and Wanda, stopped at the sight of Piotr and Kitty running around the foyer. "Illyana, did you know your brother has a happy dance?"

"Piotr has a happy dance?" Illyana asked giving her a brother an amused look. Piotr glared at Kitty and his sister, before giving the look of death.

"Illyana, say nothing."

"So, what's the happy dance?" the young witch giggled. Piotr glared at her menacingly and chased both girls through the school.

"Alright then?" Rogue asked.

**so that's the new chapter and Peter's silly dance! i had fun with Peter's dance! so i promise as my early New Year's Resolution to update this story more for you all! **

**So until next time, SuperGroverandElmo out!**

**PEACE! **


End file.
